Siblings
by Kaichusarus
Summary: Kaidoh's mother is getting remarried...to a man with three kids! What will he do? Will he like them? Will Kaidoh fall in love with one of their friends? Who will fall in love with his new sister? --- all characters


Siblings

Chapter: The Meeting

When my mom told me that he was getting remarried I was a little apprehensive. I don't mind that she was getting married again; as long as she is happy then I'm okay with it. The thing I'm worried about is that he already has three kids, which are a set of twins and another boy. I don't know their names but that's because I wasn't really listening when to told me about the kids. My mom gave me a picture of them, so I could see what they looked like.

From what I remember, the oldest is a boy; I think that his name started with an 'I' or something. Like his father, he had blond hair that was short. He plays on his football team, as the running back. My mom said that he was voted the junior class Lord. But, my mom said that he is always teased by his younger brother because he didn't have a queen. He would always retort by saying that he hasn't found the right girl yet, but he is only 17, so he has time.

The middle child is the only girl. She used to be on the schools tennis team when she was in middle school, but after a bad car accident with her brother, she discovered that she couldn't play her best anymore. Mom said that if she does play, she could seriously injure the muscles in her arm. Now, five years later as a junior in high school, she is the captain of the soccer team. Now, the team is heading to the champion chips a few weeks before the wedding. My mom said that we could go to the game and see my new step sister in action; I guess she wanted me to know that there are other sports that I could play to work on, other than tennis. Momo and the team want to come to the game to, most likely just to get out of a practice. But, you know the weirdest part was that Tezuka agreed and said that we all could go. His excuse was that it would be good for us to get playing tennis out of our minds for a while, so we could be ready when we got to the next tournament.

The youngest, my mom said, is the most hyper kid that you will ever meet. She said that he may even beat Eiji, which is saying a lot. He plays on his school basketball team. My mom never told me a lot about him, saying that he is almost never home because he has practice or is hanging at a friend's house.

---

Right now, it's four in the afternoon and my mom told me that their school is having a football game. She said that this game is the last one till the next school year, which is almost over. Thank god, summer vacation with the guys and less stressful practices.

Once we arrived at the school, we followed the crowd toward the stadium. We weren't surprised to see so many people here cheering on their team. We sat at in the first two rows from the top, so we could see the game and less people always sit near the top. Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi sat on the very top row with Momo, Eiji, Taka, Echizen and I sitting in front of them, with me on the end.

"Are any of you guys, Kidou?" We heard someone ask, which caused all of us to turn around.

The boy was tall, just about an inch shorter that Kidou. He had spiky black hair and was wearing a purple and gold basketball jersey, with the number 11, and matching purple shorts.

"Yea and who are you suppose to be?" Kidou answered annoyed.

"Well, I guess you could call me your soon-to-be brother."

"So my mom is marrying your dad."

"Obviously." He replied with a laugh.

"Are you his only kid?"

"Nope, I have a brother and sister, both of which are older than me."

"YAY!!" Eiji yelled. "Kidou finally can have some siblings like me." He finished while jumping around and laughing, but he quickly stopped and hid behind Oishi when I sent him a glare.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Neji."

"So why don't you tell us about Mamushi's new sister." I heard Momo yell, but I decided to ignore the nickname because I was curious too.

"Like what?" He asked sitting in the seat next to me.

"Is she cute?" Eiji yelled. I was going to yell at him but I knew that it was a completely honest question, but if Momo asked I would've slapped him.

"Well, I never thought of her like that. It's kind of weird. But, the guys at school like her."

"So, what does she like, other than soccer?"

"Well…she likes history, always passing the tests."

"Hey, that means that she would be a great girl for you Tezuka, he likes history too." Fuji stated elbowing Tezuka in the side, but he was only replied with a roll of the eyes.

"She also likes art, she's very talented."

"So when will we get to see them." Oishi questioned.

"Soon I guess, we won't see Daichi till the football game is over, but Ana is here somewhere with some friends. I'll text her." After fiddling with his phone for a while, he turned back to us and we started talking about random stuff.

But, after a few minutes his phone started to vibrate and he picked up his phone. After reading it quickly, he sent a quick message back.

"Okay," he started, still looking at his phone, "she is at the snack bar with her friends, and she said that she will come find us."

"Yay, we get to meet her." Eiji yelled, jumping around, causing Neji to laugh.

"You are a very energetic person." He commented.

"Sure am." He replied laughing.

"Look, its munchkin," A feminine voice commented, causing Neji to sigh aggregated. The voice caused us to turn around and see three girls with very different appearances.

The closest girl to us was a girl about average height. She had red hair cut in s pixie cut and green eyes. She was wearing a school jersey with the number "11" that had the words _football_ stitched into the arm and a pair of black knee shorts with black tennis shoes.

The shortest of the three had a blue tank top over a white t-shirt and a matching blue skirt. She black hair was curly, with green highlights, which reached her shoulder blades and red eyes.

The last of the three, was the tallest, and had long blonde hair with red tips. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said "if you think I'm crazy, you should see my brothers," in gold and silver stripped writing. She was wearing black shorts that reached mid-thigh and black and white checkered sneakers.

"Whatever Natalia." Neji stated to the red haired girl with a roll of the eyes.

"Is that any way to treat you sister's best friend and you brothers' girlfriend?"  
"So, I don't care." He replied in an indifferent tone.

"Quit it you two." The blonde girl stated annoyed, while taking a set next to Tezuka.

"Fine," They both replied, looking away from each other. The final girl, who hadn't spoken yet, took a seat next to Kaidoh.

"Your friends are annoying, Ana."

"Yours are worse." The girl next to Tezuka replied.

"So, you are Kaidoh's new sister?" Eiji asked turning in his seat backwards with another smile.

"Yea and you are?"

"I am Eiji Kikumaru."

"You are part of the Golden Pair with Oishi, right?"

"Yep, Oishi is sitting next to the guy you are sitting next to." Eiji started, excitedly. "His name is Tezuka, our captain."

"Nice to meet you." She replied with a soft smile.

"So which one of you is Kaidoh, anyway." The final girl asked.

"The boy you are sitting next to."

"Oh." She replied with a blush, once she looked at him.

After a few minutes of taking to the girls and learning about them, we heard the crowd start to cheer as the football teams entered the field, to start the game.

Tell me what you think. I tried to keep everyone in character. I will go in detail about each of the kid's next chapter.

Review and tell me what you think.

---NIX---


End file.
